


Violet Sabrewing and the Five Phase Scheme

by YukiDWinters



Series: DuckSchemes [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Maybe angst, Plotting, Wedding, happy endings are a must, schemes, the mansion can do anything, we'll see where the spirit takes me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Violet Sabrewing has watched her sister pine for Webbigail for the past four years the setup of a wedding to enact her five phase plan seems the perfect time. She enlists the help of Huey and Gosalyn who tried to pull a set of similar schemes for Gosalyn's parent's four years ago to help her in the plan. Can they succeed in bringing the girls together. Sequel to Gosalyn Mallard and the Greatest Scheme(s) but can be read alone.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: DuckSchemes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916
Comments: 30
Kudos: 101





	1. Phase 0

“Gosalyn!” Drake Mallard called to his daughter from the fair side of the great hall of the McDuck Mansion, “Can you bring that box of decorations over here please?”

“Coming, Dad!” she called carrying the box over as quickly as she could. Around the room, tables and chairs were lined up together, fabric and fake flowers were peaking out of boxes, and the general feeling of love and happiness seemed to leech into the feelings of everyone in the room. This was a wedding after all and most of the people there that afternoon were 15 year-olds.

It surprised no one, when it took three years for Drake and his now-fiance, Launchpad, to propose to each other. Their getting together had been a chaotic mess of schemes, and their proposals had been no different due that fact that neither one of them seemed to know when the exact best time to propose was, then the methods had to continuously change, and then where. The proposal itself, Violet Sabrewing had later been present for, only occurred after an incident where Launchpad and Drake had almost died fighting a supervillain and knew could no longer put it off.

Which had led to year of planning and preparing for what Mr. McDuck proposed should be the wedding of the century, offering to pay all costs. Launchpad had then insisted they only wanted a small one, and so Mr. McDuck insisted on the use of his house. Violet had to admit, it would be quite the wedding event even despite the insistence that there should be nothing big.

From the corner of her, Violet noticed her sister and Webby come through the doors carrying more boxes. Lena carried two, while Webby struggled with her one box and the bags she had around her wrists. Lena had grown to be rather tall at 15, while Webby had only grown a small bit since they were 11. Lena’s eyes flashed purple as the box lifted out of Webby’s hands and over to the piles of other boxes. Webby gave Lena a small friendly glare.

“I could have handled it, Lena!” she smiled.

“We were so close, Pink,” Lena smiled back, “Figured you could take a load off.”

“Fine,” Webby consented, the pointed at her, “But this is the only time you’re doing that.”

Lena laughed, “No promises, Webby.”

The two continued on to drop their items in the pile and went back to grab more from outside where Launchpad was unloading all the decorations. Violet looked around for a second before she found who she was looking for.

“Hubert!” She called, “May I request some assistance?”

“Sure, Violet!” he gave a smile and hurried over.

“Oh!” Violet pretended surprise, and called over to Drake and Gosalyn,“I will also need Gosalyn. Mr. Drake! May I use Gosalyn for a matter real quick?”

Drake gave a nod, “Sure! Do you need anyone else, Vi?”

She shook her head, “No! This should be sufficient for now, thank you,” she turned to Huey and Gosalyn, “Follow me, if you would.”

They gave each other a look and gave a nod. Violet then turned from the hall and led them down towards the kitchen, where Violet was well aware no one would currently be. Mr. McDuck never came to the kitchens unless he was in desperate need, and Mrs. Beakley was having a conversation with the new security staff Mr. McDuck had hired for the evening, insisting it was, in fact, necessary. When they arrived at their destination, she moved them toward the table and mostioned for them to sit.

“I have something I would like to discuss with you both,” Violet began.

“O-kay,” Huey looked over to Gosalyn, “About?”

“I’m sure you have noticed that my sister Lena has a great deal of affection for Webbigail,” Violet said, in her usual matter of fact tone, “And Webbigail for her.”

“Yeah,” Gosalyn nodded, “that is a little more than obvious.”

“Let me go straight to my point then,” Violet nodded along, “I believe through my four years of observations that this affection they have is more than platonic, and I believe, 15 is considered to be an age where dating is considered to be more acceptable, yes?” Huey and Gosalyn nodded, “Then I propose that we attempt a set of the two, similar to the way our group of compatriots tried to set up Gosalyn’s fathers four years ago.”

Huey and Gosalyn exchanged a look. Violet tilted her head.

“May I ask what that exchange was about?”

“Uhhhh,” Huey said, “Well-”

“We’ve been trying to get them together since we were 11 and everything we’ve tried has failed so far,” Gosalyn admitted. Huey gave a nod looking down. Violet raised an eyebrow.

“I was aware,” Violet acknowledged, “I did not realize how easy trapping people in closets was until I caught you two doing it to Lena and Webbigail.” Huey and Gosalyn blushed, but Violet gave a rare small smile, “I appreciate that you were trying to help. However, I require your assistance in my own master 5-phase scheme, perfectly created to occur during your parents’ wedding, Gosayln, due to my belief that will help set what is commonly referred to as the mood. I am in need of help though, and I would like permission before enacting my plan from you Gosalyn. I do not wish to mess up the day.”

Gosalyn brought her hand to her heart, “Awwwww! Violet! That’s so nice of you! You have my permission to do whatever you have to and count me in!”

“Sure!” Huey smiled, “Sound like we could finally pull something off this time! “ He looked to Lena, “Let’s do it!”

Violet's smile widened slightly, “Perfect. Phase one begins tomorrow. Be ready and prepared for anything.


	2. Phase One: Acknowledgement

Violet pulled Huey and Gosalyn aside the next day. The plan had been explained thusly: phase one was to bring the attraction to each other to the forefront of their minds through talking with their targets about the other target. Huey was to talk with Webby about Lena, while Gosalyn would work on Lena.

“You both remember the plan, correct?” Violet asked. Huey and Gosalyn each gave a nod.

“I take Webby and we go work on balloons and I talk about how great Lena is becoming at magic to get her talking,” Huey repeated.

“Excellent. And Gosalyn?”

“I take Lena and we work on the fabric draping, whatever that means, and I bring up how kind Webby is to help out with just about everything in the world,” Gosalyn nodded along with every word.

“Not precisely what I said, but adequate,” Violet, gave another nod, and let them go to work.

***

Huey walked over to Webby who was starting to gather all the balloons they needed to get filled for the day. She looked up when she realized he was next to her.

“Hey Huey!” She gave him a wide smile, “I already started organizing all the balloons by shape and color and amazingness factor! Are you ready to start working on the best job ever?”

Huey laughed, “You bet!”

He helped her to take all the balloon piles to one side of the room, carefully watching where Gosalyn and Lena were to make sure they wouldn’t hear the conversation.

They settled down on the floor and quickly set to work, each taking a set of the balloons to blow up. After about 15 balloons each, they were more than a little winded. Huey saw his chance.

“Hey, Webby?” He began, “Why don’t we take a break for a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” she panted, lying down, “That might be a good idea.”

Huey lay down next to her, “I’ve noticed that Lena has been working on trying to improve her magic more.”

“Yeah!” Webby agreed, “Isn’t it great?”

“Yep! I noticed that she’s been trying to do a lot of spells to help out with everything for the wedding and stuff.”

Webby got excited, “It’s not even just that. She’s been trying to find ways to help us out on treasure hunts, to keep us safe, and to ward off any really big obstacles! She’s been trying to find some guiding spells lately and some healing ones,” Webby sat up and looked down a goofy grin on her face, “She even found a spell for me to help me find out more about objects we find and how we can use them better. She’s so amazing and kind and wonderful and it’s just,” she took a breath, “amazing.”

Huey rolled over on his side and leaned on his arm, “Wow, Lena sounds really great when you say all that.”

“That’s not even the amazing parts!” Webby turned to face Huey better, “She’s been helping me so much lately, enchanting my spy gear, helping me carry things around like yesterday, making sure that I’m okay when I feel out of place, even though it should be me checking on her,” she sighed as she watched Lena across the room.

“It sounds like you really like her,” Huey commented, circling his finger on the floor.

“Of course! Lena is my best friend!”

“I mean,” Huey cleared his throat, “like, like-like her. Like love her. Like want to date her.”

Webby went still for a few moments, eyes wide. Huey could see the realization dawn on her, as her cheeks began to flush pink.

“Oh. My. Gosh!” She whispered, “I like Lena.”

***

From across the room, Lena noticed Webby’s stand still, then her turn to Huey and begin to pound his chest while her laughed. She seemed okay which was good. Probably just Huey making a joke to get on Webby’s nerves.

“Lena,” she heard Gosalyn ask, “you good?”

“Yeah,” she turned back to where Gosalyn was standing on the ladder trying to hang up the light purple fabric from the ceiling, “I think that looks about even.”

“Good,” Gosalyn sighed, “I’m tired of having to constantly fix it.” She came down from the ladder and looked over to the direction Lena’s focus had been. “Everything going okay with Webby over there?”

“Looks like-” Lena blushed when she realized she had been caught, “I mean-”

Gosalyn laughed, “You’re good, dude. Webby’s a cool kid to be around, but she does need someone to look out for her sometimes.”

“You’ve got that right,” Lena smiled leaning against the wall.

“She really is something though. Super smart and intelligent. Good at fighting and sports.”

“Amazingly kind, has endless faith in people and the world around her,” Lena gazed at Webby, “She sees the best in even the worst of us and even when we fail, she nevers loses faith we can learn and change and grow.”

Gosalyn raised her eyebrows, “Wow, Lena. How long have you been in love with Webby?”

Lena turned on her heel, “How did you know that?”

“The poetry your waxing there, dear,” Gosalyn smirked, grabbed the next fabric piece and headed up the ladder again, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her.”

Lena sighed in relief, turning back to watch Webby, “You’re a good friend, Gos.”

Gosalyn sighed, as she pinned the fabric up, quietly muttering, “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, phase two of the plan!


	3. Phase Two: Isolation

“So today, we move to phase two of the plan,” Violet said, “Isolating them alone together.”

“And how are we doing that exactly?” Gosalyn asked, “Because last time you said, putting them in a closet wasn’t a good idea and doing that will definitely put a damper on the day, because the Dads are freaking out.”

The wedding was in three days and while everything was almost in place, Drake’s anxiety was at an all time high. Yes, the reception hall was ready, but what if the table toppers broke, and the flowers didn’t get there until the wedding started. Yes, the security on been briefed on all the things that could possibly go wrong (at least Beakley’s current list) and Gizmoduck was on call if there was a city emergency, but what if Negaduck or Megavolt appeared and tried to ruin the wedding. Yes, the cake has been made and Drake knows the caters are definitely coming after his half dozen phone calls, but what if?

The panicking had only stopped after Launchpad had dragged Drake away saying that it was time for their couple’s spa day (a treat from Mr. McDuck to get Drake away from his troubles for a little while). Launchpad had left the teens with the instructions to get the wedding favors ready (small Darkwing Duck themed-goodie bags, because they were honestly obsessed and everyone told them they got one Darkwing Duck themed item, not including the purple color scheme).

“And we will not be trapping them in a closet, Gosalyn,” Violet whispered looking into the room. They had formed a small assembly line to fill the goodie bag with the different items to fill them quickly. Violet, Gosalyn, and Huey were set up at the beginning of the line, while Lena and Webby were at the end. The entire day they had been exchanging glances, pretended they weren’t staring at each other when the other looked, and had blushed furiously when they would accidentally touch. Violet believed this showed great progress already, but refused to tempt fate.

Violet took the goodie bag handed to her and added the small purple chocolate hearts she was in charge of, then handed it to Huey who put in a small action figure, “Once it looks like we are running low on things, which we are about to, I will recommend to Dewford and Llewellyn that we go get more. You two will then say that you both need a bathroom break and we will then isolate the two together to begin to notice their feelings toward the other even more.”

Gosalyn gave a nod, “I still think the closets are a solid idea.”

Huey sighed, “And yet, I have no desire to get yelled at by Mrs. Beakley again.”

Gosalyn stuck her tongue out at him and Huey just gave her a snarky smile.

Violet gave a sigh and looked at the boxes in front of them. Now was the time. She turned to the others, “Dewford, Llewellyn, will you assist me in getting more of the favors from the other room?”

After moderate amounts of complaining, they finally agreed and followed Violet out of the room to get the favors. That left four of them in the room. Huey and Gosalyn pretended to busy themselves with the gifts and making a small stack, while Webby and Lena continued their awkward dance. A silence filled the room. Huey and Gosalyn exchanged looks.

“Heeyyy,” Gosalyn sounded out, “I think, while the others are out, I’m going to go to the restroom.”

“I’ll come with!” Huey followed up, quickly noticing Webby about to say something, probably to offer to go with her, “Grab a snack from the kitchen.”

“Keen geer!” Gosalyn said, grabbing her hand to pull him behind her, “Let’s book it.”

As soon as they exited the room, they noticed Violet around the corner with the boys.

“Excellent timing,” she stated looking at her watch to see the time, “I say we give it five minutes and then go back in, to give them proper time to become comfortable with their feelings with each other in the same space alone.”

“Is someone going to tell us what’s going on?” Dewey asked his arms crossed, “Because I know I’m confused.”

“Violet’s created a five phase plan to get Lena and Webby together, and enlisted the help of Huey and Gosalyn to help,” Louie said still staring at his phone.

“Something you helped me design, Llewellyn,” Violet gave a smile smirk, as Louie jumped.

“How did you-”

“It was very easy to observe you making small suggestions to me over the past several years of how suited Webbigail and Lena are for each other. Of course I had noticed that, but your several points on what would get them together, took a great deal of my attention,” she gave a nod, “I’m very grateful. I only had to make a few modifications to your suggestions and instead of operating them as separate schemes, thought a single plan using all the elements would be best.”

Louie stared at her eyes wide and mouth opened for a few seconds, then turned to his phone, a small hardly noticeable blush covering his cheek, “Thanks.”

“You are most welcome,” she looked back towards the open door, “Now we allow it to work.”

***

It was quiet. Too quiet, Webby thought. She glanced at Lena who was focused on tying the bags that had finally made it to the assembly line. Then she looked out the door. Everyone had been gone for a while. A good, long while.  
“Hey,” Lena said. Webby immediately went about face towards her a small blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah?” She asked.

Lena beak gave a few small quirks, “Is everything...okay?”

Webby blinked, “Yeah, of course. Why?”

“Nothing,” Lena said, tying a bag, “You’ve just been quiet today and that’s just not you.”

“Oh,” Webby looked down, “It’s nothing. Really.”

“Doesn’t sound like it,” Lena looked at her and raised an eye.

“I mean…”

“What’s up, Pink?”

Webby sighed, “With the wedding and everything, it makes you think about love and romance and wonder if maybe there’s someone out there for you like that,” then she mumbled, “Or if the person you like would even notice you.”

“Webby,” Lena looked her in the eyes, “You don’t have to worry about that. We’re only 15,” she laughed, “and besides,” she looked down, “Anyone who turned you down would have to be an idiot. You are so amazing. The first person you fall in love with is sure to be the one to snatch you up.”

Webby’s blush deepened, “You’re too nice to me.”

“Nope,” Lena nudged her with her hip, to get a smile out of her, “Not nice enough.”

Webby nudged back giving a chuckle, then turned the conversation, “Oh! By the way! Have you heard of the lost treasure map of Captain Kidd?”

“Nope,” Lena smiled, “Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Louie and could totally see him trying to pull this stunt and I love the idea of Violet calling everyone by their full names because that just seems like a her thing to do. Stay tuned to see phase 3 tomorrow!


	4. Phase Three: Realization

“So what’s the plan for today, Violet?” Huey asked. It was two days till the wedding, and Drake had asked the group to check through all the invitations and lists to make sure that everything was corresponding with the current lists and to add any information that might be needed. Violet, Huey, and Webby had all jumped at the chance. Gosalyn had consented because she saw the look Launchpad was giving her. Lena came because Webby was there. Dewey and Louie respectfully stepped out to definitely not go hang out with Scrooge in the study to plan for the next caper. Drake gave them a raised eyebrow and sigh as he sent them on his way.

“Today we make them confront the idea that the other person might be infatuated with them,” Violet said looking through the invites and her notes on what people were wanting to eat.

“Aren’t you jumping a little ahead of the game there, Vi?” Gosalyn asked. She had decided to lie down on the job for a second, since both Webby and Lena had decided to go grab some snacks from the kitchen.

“No,” Vi made a few small marks on her papers, “They need to acknowledge their feelings might be requited. That will help smooth things over for the later phases and will give them encouragement.

“And how do you propose we do this?” Huey asked, making his own marks on his lists and invites.

“Simply follow my lead when the time comes,” Violet nodded as Webby and Lena reentered the room.

“We have snacks!” Webby shouted as she came in. She set down some bags of chips and things. Lena set down 5 cans of pop right along with it.

“And I brought in some pop in. Figured it would get everyone’s energy up as we go through,” Lena looked at the big stack of invites next to the lists, “the next million of these.”

Gosalyn laughed, “It’s weird to think of this many people coming, but Pops has a pretty big family and insisted that all the McQuacks had to come.”

“What about your dad?” Huey asked.

Gosalyn quirked her mouth a bit and shrugged, “He doesn’t really get along with anyone from that side of the family.”

“Why?” Webby asked.

Gosalyn sighed and thought for a second, “Well, they weren’t really the greatest ducks in the world to start with. They weren’t really supportive when he was in school doing acting and stuff and they thought he was weird and should be into more manly things. Then, when he was in college, they decided to do a surprise visit one day, and well…”

“Well?” everyone chimed together.

“They kind of caught him...making out with a boy...in his room” Gosalyn chuckled, “It was definitely not the best way to come out as gay to your parents, and kind of got Dad disowned. He managed to make it through college and stuff thanks to a bunch of scholarships and things, but…he hasn’t really tried to make contact with them and they haven’t tried with him, so,” Gosalyn gave a small smile, “We’re good though. Pops’ family is more than enough and we’ve got you all as well, so who really needs them.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments all trapped in their thoughts.

“Well,” Violet started, “It’s nice that now he gets to be him and love whomever he chooses no matter what.”

Gosalyn nodded, “It is, though it took them a hot second.”

“What I’m curious about,” Violet stared Gosalyn straight in the eyes, “was how you noticed that your parents liked each other.”

Gosalyn mouth opened in to a small “oh,” though no sound came out, then began, “Well, it started when I noticed how Dad was staring at Pops all the time,” Webby and Lena froze, “Then I noticed. Pops was doing the same thing back.”

The shift was sudden and noticeable. Violet could see Webby and Lena trying to steal looks at each other without being obvious and the small blush that appeared when it seemed they were caught.

Gosalyn continued, “Then Launchpad was always trying to help when Dad ran into problems. It didn’t even matter when it was. He tried to help by making new gadgets and modes of transportation for when Dad was doing crime fighting, to when Dad had the smallest paper cut and Pops treated it like Dad had been fatally wounded.

“Not to mention, Dad and Pops were always listening to each other rant about things. Dad would rant about actors and they cast things and how hard it is to do stunts and things and sometimes Gizmoduck before they started working together more. The Pops would start ranting about airplanes and the Darkwing Duck tv show, and about personal stuff to,” she looked down for a moment, “It was boring for me, but I couldn’t help, but listen because I was always so amazed about how much they seemed to care for each other.”

Webby thought back to the days before when Lena had listened to her talk about treasure and quests and history, when she had helped her with the boxes, and times before when she had protected her. Lena thought about the times Webby had come to her aid when things seemed at the worst and even when things were just normal, she was still there trying to cheer her up and make her laugh.

“Wow, Gosalyn,” Huey said looking at Violet, “I could only wish to have the sort of relationship.”

Gosalyn gave a laugh, “And this was all before it!”

Violet watched Lena and Webb. They had tightened, their eyes were wide, and what they were thinking would have only confirmed Lena’s suspicion. The single thought of “Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they think they know, but something might put a wrench in the plan...or is it all part of the plan? Stay tuned tomorrow!


	5. Phase Four: Jealousy

“Why do you want us to do this?” Gosalyn’s voice squeaked, as her eyes went wide, “I thought you wanted them together?”

“I do,” Violet said, “Which is why we need to test their faith in each other’s possible interest.”

“So, we’re going to do that by making them jealous, possibly ruining their relationship before it begins, and creating tension during my parents’ rehearsal dinner?” Gosalyn was losing her mind.

“No,” Violet said.

“Really? Because that’s what it sounds like!” Huey argued.

“There will be no tension if all goes according to plan,” Violet stated, and looked at a list she had in her hands, “They are sitting together during the dinner, so the plan will be enacted before then. Hubert, you will stay with Webbigail during the evening before dinner. You will be affectionate and teasing towards her.”

“How I usually act?” Huey raised an eye.

“Not quite. You will increase it a slight bit to be more physical with the affection you bestow.”

“And how exactly am I going to explain that to her?” Huey yelled. Thankfully, they were in the study at the moment.

“You feel overly emotional from the wedding and since Boyd isn’t there to comfort you, she must take his place.”

Huey gave a blush, thinking of the robot. Gyro Gearloose had made it so Boyd's body and programming could age successfully with the rest of the group. Huey and Boyd had become closer and closer recently and to be frank, yes, Huey did like to have Boyd there for emotional support, among other things, but Gizmoduck had requested him to come patrol with him.

“Okay, then,” he said, “I assume Gosalyn will be going after Lena?”

“You assume correctly,” Violet smiled.

“Sounds like a plan,” Huey turned and began to head out the door, “I will see you out there.”

Gosalyn gave a wave and Violet a nod. As soon as he was gone, they turned to each other.

“You sticking with me on this?” Gosalyn asked.

“Yes, I will stay with you and Lena the entire time.”

“You see Huey acting strange about Boyd?”

“Indeed.”

“How long ya been looking at planning a scheme for them?”

“I like to focus on one thing at a time, but we could discuss a possible plan after this one finishes?”

“Keen geer.”

***

Huey watched as Launchpad and Drake smiled at each other as the minister led them through the basics of the ceremony and where certain things would happen and things that needed to be said. The tears had already started flowing and it wasn’t even the real ceremony. He leaned over weeping on Webby’s shoulder. She leaned over and rested her head on his and took his hand.

“It’s going to be so beautiful, Webby,” he sobbed, “So freaking beautiful,” he raised a hand out towards them, “They’re so beautiful,” he gestured to the room, “This is so beautiful,” he then broadly featured around them, “Everything is just so beautiful!”

“I know, Huey,” she smiled, “I know.”

“I’m just so happy.”

“I know, Huey.”

“Everything is wonderful.”

“I know, Huey.”

He turned his head further into Webby’s shoulder, “Thanks, Webby. You’re the best.”

She reached up to pat his head and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “You are too.”

He smiled and wrapped her in a hug. They stayed there a few moments and just held on to each other. Huey returned the forehead kiss and smiled as they broke a part and they leaned into each other again.

“I swear, you and the others are like the brothers I never had,” she smiled.

“And you’re the sister we never wanted,” he laughed. She flicked him on the forehead with a goofy smile and then she looked over to where Lena sat with Gosalyn and Violet. Gosalyn had asked them to sit with her to keep her company, and Huey had done the same with her since they were on “technically” different sides of the wedding.

Lena and Gosalyn were nudging each other and laughing. At one point Lena was faced towards the front and Gosalyn had reached behind and tapped her other side where Violet was sitting. Lena looked at her and the two snickered behind their hands. The smiles they shared were bright and wonderful.

Yet, they filled Webby’s stomach with a bit of dread. She thought yesterday that maybe Lena really liked her, but maybe, maybe that was just how Lena was with everyone. Maybe she wasn’t special. Maybe-

“Webby?’ Huey brought her out of her trance. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, looked at him for a second and then looked back to the front. “I’m fine.

***

Huey kissed Webby. Huey kissed Webby. Lena couldn’t believe it. Had she misread the signs? Did Webby not actually like her back. Lena turned around after watching the scene. Maybe-

“Why is this so long?” Gosalyn asked, slumping back in her seat.

Lena sighed and nudged her, “Because it’s a wedding Gos.”

“Wow,” Gosalyn said, giving her a nudge back, “Someone’s a Grumpy Gus, today.”

Lena smiled and nudged back, “Nope, just bored.”

“Oh yeah?” Gosalyn nudged her.

“Yeah,” Lena laughed, adding her nudge.

And so it began. The most epic nudge battle in the history of nudge battles. They snickered behind their hands, until they noticed that the minister was actually glaring at them. They quieted down for a few seconds and settled back in. Then Lena felt a poke on her shoulder. She looked to the side where she felt it, where Violet sat. Violet shook her head and Lena turned to Gosalyn with a smile. Gosalyn gave her an affronted look, then covered her mouth as she started shaking and Lena did too.

A pretty good distraction.

***

“And I just want to give a final thank you to our daughter, Gosalyn Mallard-McQuack, without whom, we would not have made it here for at least another 10 years,” Drake said, finishing his thank yous to everyone who came to dinner.

“I think you mean a thousand, Dad,” Gosalyn chimed, causing everyone to laugh, including Drake.

“Maybe you’re right, honey,” he looked at her, then turned back to the table, “Now, please enjoy the dinner!”

As everyone started to dig in, Lena and Webby sat awkwardly twirling pasta on their forks. Neither knew what to say or how to start the conversation. They had never had this trouble before. Not even when Lena was in the Shadow Realm and they couldn’t actually talk.

“Uhh, so,” Lena said, “Noticed you and Huey were getting really close during the ceremony practice.”

“Huh? Oh,” Webby blushed, “He was feeling emotional and need an emotional support human. He’s kind of a dork about these things and he needed someone to lean on since Boyd couldn’t come tonight.”

“Boyd?”

“Yeah,” Webby looked at her, “I’m pretty sure they’re going to start dating soon, if they’re not already.?

“Oh,” Lena looked down, “That’s new.”

Webby laughed, “Only kind of. I’m pretty sure they’ve had crushed on each other since they were kids.”

Lena smiled, “That’s really nice.”

“Yeah,” Webby smiled, then thought, “I noticed you and Gosalyn were having fun during the ceremony?”

“Oh,” Lena looked over, then laughed, “Gos was bored and needed some attention. You know how she gets! You should have seen the glare we got!”

Webby smiled and laughed along. That sounds like Gos. The conversation began to flow and they both smiled. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is as it seems! Stayed tuned to see what happens with Phase five!!!


	6. Phase Five: Affection

The wedding was beautiful. Everything went just as planned. Drake and Launchpad said their own vows and everything seemed just perfect. That’s when Violet knew it was time enact phase five of the plan.

The grooms sat at their own special table for dinner while the teen’s were about to sit at their own special table that may have placed Violet, Huey, and Gosalyn together very conveniently, definitely not because of Violet switching some of the seating arrangements. Lena and Webby were set up across the table, right next to each other.

“I believe that we can commence with Phase Five of the plan,” Violet said just quietly enough for Huey and Gosalyn to hear her.

“And that includes?” Huey asked.

“Establishing a physical affirmations of their feelings,” Violet said.

“Meaning?” Gosalyn chimed in.

“They kiss,” Violet gave one of her small smiles.

“Sweet!” Gosalyn said.

“Indeed,” Violet said, “And here is how we do it.”

***

Dinner was over and the dance floor opened for dancing and games. Everyone was up and out of their seats and having the times of their lives. Violet looked around and exchanged glances with Huey and Gosalyn. They each gave a nod of acknowledgement as Violet headed up towards the front.

Huey and Gosalyn quickly moved to be on far sides of Webby and Lena and watched as Violet headed up to where the DJ station was, with Dewey at the commands with his helmet and keyboard ready for anything.. She whispered something in his ear, and the eyes of the helmet lit up with joy and hearts. Violet quickly gave them a thumbs up as she hurried down the stairs.

The fast song came to close and suddenly the music came to halt, causing everyone to look up at Dewey.

“Alright everyone!” Dewey yelled, “It’s time for a slow song, so grab someone special, hold them tight and listen to this old classic ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love!’”

The soft guitar strums slowly filled the room, slowly joined by the familiar croon. Gosalyn and Huey looked at each other, nodded, and moved toward their targets. Gosalyn pretended to trip and accidentally nudged Webby forward into Lena’s arms, who Huey had come at from behind, and “accidentally” backed into.

The two blushed and smiled for a moment.

“Wanna dance?” Webby asked shyly.

“Sure, Pink,” Lena smiled.

They quickly fell into the sway all teenagers do at dances. Webby’s arms went around Lena’s waist, and Lena rested her hand around Webby’s neck and off they went, never noticing the two who had suddenly started dancing close to them.

Gosalyn and Huey smiled at each other as they swayed.

“I think that went pretty much perfectly,” Gosalyn smiled.

“Well, nothing can truly be perfect,” Huey said, looking over towards where the couple stood, then back to Gosalyn who had a glare fixed on him, “But I mean, that was pretty close!”

Gosalyn tilted her head and swiped her hair back, “As it should be.” She looked over his shoulder, with a mischievous glance, “Also, you can thank me later.”

“What?” Huey asked, confused. Then Gosalyn shoved him back into something hard and metal. He looked up and a goofy smile crossed his face. “Hey Boyd.”

***

“Wow,” Lena laughed, “I didn’t think Boyd was going to make it tonight?”

Webby smiled, “He wasn’t supposed to, but he asked Gizmoduck if he could get off early if nothing really big happened, and I guess nothing big happened!”

They watched Boyd and Huey dance from a distance, then looked back to each other, the music beginning to surround them. They both gave shy smiles and giggles as they looked at each other.

“So,” Webby smiled, “You having fun tonight?”

She looked up into Lena’s eyes and Lena was staring right back.

“Yeah. A lot,” Lena seemed to suddenly be closer to her than before.

“I think I have an idea on how to make things more fun?” Webby said shyly, pushing a little closer.

“Yeah?” Lena swallowed nervously.

“Yeah.”

And their lips met. Most first kisses are by no means perfect and this one was no exception. Yet, it felt right to them. They’re beaks met and it felt soft and tender and perfect. It didn’t feel short. It felt ions, but it was only a few seconds.

They separated and looked at each other. That’s when Lena ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be easy did you? Thought it would all be fluff did you? I finally wrote more than 10 seconds of angst!! What will happen next?? Who knows!!


	7. Reconnection

Violet watched from where she and Gosalyn stood against the wall. They watched as the two girls leaned in to kiss. They watched them pull back. They saw Lena pull away, eyes wide and run out of the room. They saw Webby stand there in shock and tears begin to well in her eyes.

“You take Lena,” Gosalyn said, heading towards Webby. 

Violet ran.

***

Violet heard Lena before she saw her. When Lena cried, try as she might, she was never quiet. Violet approached the Mr. McDuck’s study. Lena had always seemed to find some comfort there. Mr. McDuck always allowed her in there when she was struggling and listened to her in a way he only did with the people he considered to be a part of his family.

Violet lightly pushed open the door, “Lena?”

She looked in. Lena was sitting on one of the couches on the side of the room. She was desperately trying to wipe the tears from her face, frantically sniffling, and trying to act as if nothing was wrong. Violet walked in and over to her.

“Hey Vi,” Lena gave a small smile, trying to fake some happiness.

Violet looked down, then sat down next to her, “I am sorry.”

Lena burst into tears again hunching over. Violet began to feel the tears well up in her own eyes. When she couldn’t take it anymore she pulled Lena into a hug. Violet had never been one to show her affection physically, but here it felt called for, all too necessary.

“I am so sorry,” Violet began to cry, “This is all my fault.”

“No,” Lena said, “I shouldn’t have done anything. I shouldn’t have kissed Webby. I shouldn’t have done anything. Not yet. Not now”

“No,” Violet said, making Lena look up, “I was the one who pressured you into this. I made a plan I thought would work to bring you and Webby together. I thought it was working. I thought it did work! But I can see that I should have let you go at your own pace. I should have-”

“I knew about your stupid plan,” Lena let out a watery laugh, “You picked the least subtle people in the world.”

“I thought-”

“You were doing pretty well, Vi,” Lena smiled, “until I got shoved and saw Gosalyn running from behind Webby.”

“Oh,” Violet looked down.

“I’m not mad,” Lena sighed, “I just- I’m not right for her.”

“Why?”

“She’s perfect!” Lena shouted, “I’m a mess. I screw up everything I touch, and yeah, I know that’s probably not true, but my head tells me otherwise, especially when I see Webby with her sweetness and kindness and her need to have endless faith in everyone in the world and I’m no match for that! I hate almost everyone, I can’t do anything right, I-”

“You are none of those things,” Violet said, grabbing her hand, “You are a wonderful sister, a great friend. You help us whenever we ask, even when you claim you don’t want to. You are a great judge of character and are constantly trying to grow. I see that everyday, and I know for a fact Webbigail does. She wouldn’t have researched an entire realm to get you back to her if she didn’t.”

Lena looked at Violet and smiled, then looked down, and thought for a few moments, “Maybe-maybe, you’re right.”

Violet stood up and pulled her up, “Then I believe you need to go talk to someone.”

***

Violet and Lena walked into the ballroom hand-in-hand. Gosalyn looked over from where she stood with Webby. She grabbed Webby’s hand and began to drag her over to where Violet and Lena stood.

“Ya taken care of it?” Gosalyn asked, causing Webby and Lena to blush.

“It has been dealt with,” Violet nodded.

“Keen gear,” she said and pushed Webby into Lena’s arms, “Listen up you two. We will not stand for more pining,” she pointed over her shoulder to where Boyd and Huey were nervously talking to each other by the punch bowl, “We can not be pulling matchmaking schemes every week with you two, when we have those two to deal with. And I can’t throw you guys into closets once a month according to Violet.”

“That was you?” Webby and Lena shouted.

Gosalyn ignored them, “So make-up, confess, kiss, just get it over with,” she then grabbed Violet’s hand, “Let’s go dance Vi.”

Webby and Lena looked at each other.

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time.

“I didn’t mean to-” they said again together and laughed.

“I’m sorry Lena. I didn’t mean-”

“I love you,” Lena said, Webby looking at her in shock, “and I’m done running.”

“I love you too,” Webby smiled, then blushed, “Can I...kiss you. Again?”

Lena laughed and leaned down and gave Webby what one might consider to be the perfect second kiss.

They pulled back, all smiles and giggles.

“Wanna dance?” Webby asked.

“With you? Always, Pink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! It's finished! I know I promised it would be finished yesterday, but life decided it was time to ruin my apartment and by life, I mean a water pipe. I have two more stories currently planned for this series. The first one will be about Drake and Launchpad's attempts to get engaged, and then after a fun story with Huey and Boyd!


	8. Fan art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Feeling_Pink who made this beautiful fan art and let me share it all with you! I couldn't be more grateful!!!

From Phase 1!

From phase 2/3

From Phase 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all soon!

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next? Stick around till tomorrow to find out and see! I hope you all enjoy this one!


End file.
